1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to socket wrenches and, more particularly, to a linearly extendable socket wrench adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
As anyone who performs a lot of mechanical work will attest, nothing beats having the proper tool for a job. The proper tool can save time, save money, produce a higher quality job, reduce damage to equipment, and provide for the increased safety of the worker. One tool that is found in many lines of work is that of the socket wrench. These cylindrical shaped wrenches with a receiving cup are used on bolts to remove or tighten them. Their design, however, is prone to several problems. First, they are held in one's hand, making their applications limited in confined areas where one cannot get their hand. Secondly, their short handle length makes it difficult to apply even a moderate amount of leverage to remove or tighten stubborn bolts.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a socket adapter for connection to a socket wrench in a manner that provides for increased linear extension.